xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Meyneth
Meyneth (メイナス, Meinasu, referred to in-game by her venerators as Lady Meyneth; English dub: ) is a supporting character in Xenoblade Chronicles. She is the soul of Mechonis and Zanza's equal. She wields her own Monado in combat, and is addressed as Lady Meyneth by all Machina. Bionis life simply call her Meyneth. Appearance Chronogically, Meyneth first appears as a human; a young female scientist with long silver hair. She wears a choker along with an inner red shirt, a red skirt and a lab coat. When Mechonis was created, she became the titan's immortal soul, causing her appearance to match that of the god. Her appearance at the time of the game as a god resembles that of a Machina, wearing a black armoured dress with blue and pale pink decoration. Story In the Beginning Meyneth was a human scientist working alongside Zanza (then called Klaus) on a space station orbiting Earth. She tried to stop Klaus from activating the experiment, as the results from previous tests were unconfirmed, but was literally pushed aside. When Bionis and Mechonis were subsequently created, Meyneth created life in the form of Machina on Mechonis. War of the Titans When Zanza began his attack on Agniratha, Meyneth used her body as Mechonis and retaliated by attacking Bionis, and therefore Zanza. In the aftermath, both gods were exhausted and needed to rest to replenish their powers. By some unknown chance, Vanea came into possession of Meyneth's soul, which she transfers to Fiora's Faced Mechon many centuries later. While Meyneth and Fiora occupy the same body, neither are originally fully aware of the others' presence. Meyneth completely controls the body at first, although comes to share it for a while later. Meyneth's actions Meyneth shows herself in her Faced Mechon at Prison Island and attempts to talk with Zanza using telepathy. However, Shulk attacks her, and her Face Mechon is damaged, revealing Fiora to be the pilot. As Meyneth does not have Fiora's awareness or her memories, she doesn't recognize Shulk, and retreats with the rest of the Mechon. Meyneth attempts to talk with Shulk and the party later, when they reach the end of Valak Mountain, but she's stopped by Metal Face and brought back to Galahad Fortress by Egil. She is then remotely controlled to attack the party when they reach the fortress and try to rescue Fiora. After the party is defeated by Egil, Fiora regains consciousness and begs Meyneth to attack Egil, which causes the destruction of part of the fortress and the party and Face Nemesis to plummet to the Fallen Arm. When Fiora awakes at Fallen Arm, it seems that Meyneth has gone into remission inside Fiora's mind. Fiora insists that they uncover the identity of her alter ego, in order to pay her back for her help at the fortress. Shulk reluctantly agrees. In Mechonis After advancing onto Mechonis Field, Meyneth appears from time to time to aid the group and give advice. She shields the party from Gadolt's blast, and she makes him regain his heart and free will in Agniratha. She attempts to reason with Egil, but he rejects her, feeling betrayed for her siding with lifeforms of Bionis. Death of Mechonis After Shulk defeats Egil and is about to make a truce with him, Dickson shoots Shulk through the chest, releasing Zanza. Fiora and Meyneth challenge Zanza, and attack him, however during the fight Zanza notes that Meyneth is not putting effort into the battle. He realizes that feelings for Shulk are the cause for this, and Zanza aims a blast of energy at him. Meyneth protects him, and Zanza fires a much stronger blast at the party; saying, "Face me like a god, or say goodbye to your putrid friends!" Meyneth leaves Fiora's body to defend them, and is killed by the blast. Her last words decree that the party should strive to "create a world with no need for gods." She disappears in a bright burst of light, and her Monado falls towards Egil, who reaches up to catch them before Zanza pulls them back, laughing. "This, is the passage of fate!" he cries, before teleporting away and reanimating the Bionis, attacking the Mechonis once more. Egil moves the Mechonis, fighting against Zanza, knowing his destruction is inevitable. It is later revealed that Meyneth, locked in her own Monado, was Fiora's life force after her transformation. It is unclear how long Fiora would survive for after Meyneth was no longer supporting her. Quotes *''Egil... No matter how much you yearn for revenge, I will not permit you to have your way!'' *''I finally understand. The futures of our children belong to them alone. Though we are their creators, their lives are theirs to control. Even if the passage of fate is as you have decided, I will teach you the strength of their will to resist.'' *'Meyneth:' Zanza. If you choose to deny the existence of every living being but yourself, then I choose to fight. To fight for them! Fiora: That's right! We won't let you erase everyone's futures! *''This is what I wish. This world belongs to you all. Create a world...with no need for gods. vanishes'' Gallery meyneth concept.jpg|Concept Art Meyneth in-game.JPG|Meyneth as seen in-game Category:Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Pages with spoilers Category:Supporting Characters